Castle 6x17: In the Belly of the Beast: Missed Scenes
by lebesgue
Summary: These are some scenes I have missed in the episode. También disponible en español de España.
1. Alive

Beckett saw the contract killer woman running away through the fog. She dissapeared just in a few seconds. The detective wondered why she had left her alive. She tought about her last words for a moment, but now she had no time to think about their meaning. She was just a woman with her hands tied behind her back, in an unknown place and the body of one of the bad guys bleeding to death in front of her.

Kate tried quickly to get up. She felt her painful legs muscles trying to kept her up. The detective gasped and struggled with her wrists tied. The guy had drive a car though a path, she would retrace their steps and use the vehicle to escape, but it was a dark night in a unknown forest and she could easily be lost.

So Beckett walked downhill, avoiding steep slopes. It was difficult to maintain balance with her hands in her back. She had fallen once before and her ankles an knees were aching now. The trought than wherever she was, she could not be far from any civilized place. Althought detective Beckett dindn't trust in hospitality of average New Yorker, she did it in her hability to survive.

* * *

Beckett approached to the automatic glass door but it didn't open. She was exhausted. She had walked across the woods towards the highway lights for an hour, and she had finally arrived to a small gas station.

Beckett could see a clerk who was sleeping leaning his head on the counter. The detective kick the glass door and he woke up, then she shouted 'Police!'. The man raised his head and looked stunned towards door, and immediately hid behind the counter.

"Police!" Beckett insisted with authority "Call 911!"

Nothing moved inside the store. Beckett noticed a fish eye convex mirror which the clerk surely used to monitoring the clients. She saw a very thin and bent black figure, with wet and muddy clothes, disheveled, with bruised and dirty face ... she took a few seconds to recognize that it was her own reflection. No surprise the man had scared.

"Call the police, please!" She said with a more friendly tone, tried to connect with his human side.

Then the clerk showed from behind the counter with a shotgun pointing at her. Beckett kept frozen. The man walked towards her, keeping his gaze into her eyes. She called to her inner actress and changed her face to showing up a helpless scared woman, then Kate bent her legs and knelt down in front of the door.

After a few seconds the man stepped back, hid the shotgun in the counter and took a cellphone. Beckett glanced at him and felt relieved. The clerk was talking and looking at her, probably because he was training to describe her. Well done average New Yorker!.

At last she felt she could relax. She stayed kneeling on the floor, sitting on her ankles and hunched. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing, still panting from the effort and adrenaline.

The few minutes she wainted until red-blue lights come to the gas station passed like a kind of dream to her. She was no longer aware of the cramps along her legs, the stiffness of her arms, the ardor of her injuries or the chill contact of wet clothes on her skin.

* * *

Kate heard footsteps of two or three people runing towards her. She turned her head to try to see something, but she lost her balance. She was about to fall and hit her head, but someone took her shoulders. Kate felt the firm but gentle grip and felt safe.

"I'm ... Detective Beckett ... Homicides ... NYPD ..." she mumbled.

"Kate!" she heard in response.

It was the voice that had accompanied her throughout the nightmare that had lived, but she was so tired that she thought it had been her imagination.

"Beckett.. 12th Precinct..." she said.

She felt her interlocutor set aside a lock of hair and then the clouds of her mind cleared and a bright sun raised.

"C... Castle!" She pronouncied surprised.

"Yes, Kate." He said calmly.

Beckett saw his eyes shining with excitement while a smile appeared on his lips.

"Castle!" she repeated, but now relieved, watching him kneeling beside her.

One of the officers accompanying the writer cut the flange tying Beckett's wrists. As Kate felt liberated, moved her aching arms around his neck. He bowed to her so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"... Babe ... " She said with broken voice and sheding tears of joy.

The writer said nothing, only held her tightly in his arms wanting to stay that way forever.

* * *

Kate was washing her face in the toilet at the gas station after convincing Castle that she could do it alone.

Feeling the water in her face again bring the torture sesion to her mind. She had swallowed so icy water than she thought she would only drink hot coffee for a whole week.

When she get out the toilet, Rick was waiting with a police jacket for her. He helped her to wear it like a gentleman.

The heat Kate felt with warmer clothes didn't have comparison with the heat she felt when looked into Rick's deep blue eyes. She remembered the letter she had written and wanted to repeat the same words in person, but seeing the clutter of agents and medical staff, she decided to wait for a better time.

"Do you feel better now?" - he asked with deep voice.

"Yeahhh" - she answered ending the word with a sigh, then she rubbed her arms to get warm.

"I would have brought you a hot coffee, but the doctor want to examinate you first of all."

Kate nodded. The writer took her by the shoulders, left the store and helped her into the ambulance cabin. One doctor began with some tests under the watchful eyes of Castle, leaning against the door of the cabin.

"How did you come so soon?" Kate asked in a whisper to him while the doctor was checking the flexibility of her knees.

Rick stood up and smiled slightly before answering.

"We traced your text, the one with incomplete address. We found that it came from somewhere in Scardale. Ryan and Esposito were looking for matching addresses but it was slow and hopeless. So I begged Gates a police car for shearching some missed clues in the house of that guy, the one you seasoned with ketchup, tricky girl. We were in the way when I heard a warning on the police radio 'tall thin handcuffed caucasian woman in Scardale gas station' so we changed our tour."

"Wow" was the only word Beckett could say, such a big coincidence could only be due to the fate.

"Driving crazy fast... I think I'm going to give them all my season tickets." He said taking a look over his shoulder toward the uniforms and gesturing with his thumb up.

The detective smiled for the first time in hours, exhaled air with her ailing lungs and coughed. The doctor auscultated her torax, made her lie down on the stretcher and put the oxygen mask.

Castle was not going to leave her alone never again, so he went up in the cabin, then the writer held her hand and closed the cabin door for touring back with her.

* * *

**"In the belly of the beast" has been a great episode, but I missed too much a scene like this I have written.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you liked it I'll write more.**

**Sorry for my bad English, feel free to correct me.**


	2. Normality

'Come to bed.'

Castle had said these three words and all her problems had vanished. The sweetness in his voice had done the miracle. Detective Beckett will confront Senator Bracken someday, but not today.

Now Kate was relaxing with a hot water shower, as hot as she could stand. Her body had been asking for it hours ago. May be her subconscious was trying to balance the cold she had felt. The weirdest thing was that Castle had not joined her with some excuse like 'saving water' or 'protect the environment'.

Then she toweled and noticed new bruises and scratches along her body. Well, these new ones will match with the older ones. That was part of being a cop. She didn't care about it... until now, because she wanted to show off arms and bridal neckline without tons of makeup on her wedding day.

Kate, still in the bathroom, looked to the bedroom. No trace of Castle. 'Weird' she thought.

* * *

The writer was sitting in his office chair, with the only light of the desk lamp. He was quiet, watching the fonts of the wedding invitations.

Well, not exactly.

Castle was watching the name "Katherine Beckett" written in different styles. He was running his fingertip along the printed characters, softly, like he was caressing her skin.

He heard the hair dryer in the bathroom. He looked through the shelves and smiled. He had left her alone, because he needed to be alone too.

He had suffered hours of desperation in the 12th Precinct, looking at her empty chair, wishing that she had been sitting there. Doing paperwork. Or Quiet and frowned. Or arguing with him. Whatever. JUST IN HER CHAIR. And now she was here, with him, again. He needed a moment for realizing that their lives had returned to nomality.

Castle thought about it.

In the morning they were choosing a card, and only a few hours later he was thinking that it could had been their last moment together.

He almost become crazy.

The writer wonder... What would he do without "Katherine Beckett"? What if he had not met her? What if he had not find the adult and sincere love, her understanding, her complicity and their mutual admiration?

He did not notice that the hairdryer was switched off.

He did not notice that there was a shadow moving in their bedroom.

'Hey!' he heard.

The writer rised his head and noticed the sensual silhouette of his "Katherine Beckett", with all the characters, wearing a  
light silk pajamas. He said no word. He only looked at her and his face changed from seriousness to opened jaw in a second.

He was under her spell now.

Kate walked foward him, doing the silk dancing with her steps. She looked at his eyes and caressed his cheek... then his jaw... and finally his chin... He felt the warm of her hand and the fragance of the shower soap. It bring him back to the present.

'Come to bed, babe.' she whispered.

Castle took her hand, kissed her knuckles and looked at her eyes mischievously. The detective smiled and bitted her lower lip. Then, in a second, the writer stood up and picked her up in his arms. She shouted surprised and laughed when Castle carried her to the bed.

* * *

Castle, exhausted, was fallen asleep when he felt Kate's body shaking in his arms.

'Beckett! Are you o.k.?' he asked afraid in the darkness of the bedroom.

She shaked harder and bursted into laughter. The writer switched on a lamp and watched his fiance laughing like a kid.

'Tell me you aren't laugher... at me' he said raising a eyebrow, really worried.

Kate make gestures with her hands and head denying it while she tried to calm down.

'Y-You should have seen w-what I did with the ketchup a-and the beet juicehehehehehe' she said belly laughing again with tears in her eyes.

Castle relaxed and smiled at her.

'I-I had to spit the fluid at the screen and then I was afraid to open my m-mouth because the bad guy could smell my breath!' the detective hid her face in the pillow and continued laughing.

Castle was happy.

'I will give you my fake blood recipe for the next time you needed it. Maple syrop, chocolate and strawberries. Sweet.' he  
said.

'Good idea!' Kate said with shiny eyes.

'You know? I think that you made that trick thanks to my priceless influence.' the writer said pleased.

'Oh! Came on! Are you the only one who can be resourceful?' she reproached but not really angry.

'I'm a good influence, you cannot denay it... the Beckett from six years ago had never done such a geek thing'

Kate moved quickly. Castle catched the pillow that she had just thrown to his face. The actual Beckett rolled up her eyes like former Beckett had done.

The writer looked at her eyes seductively and smiled playfully.

'Don't start a battle if you cannot wiiiiin iiiiiit' he said singing while slid his hands under the sheets. He was prepared to win.

'Ok. You are a not-too-bad influence' She said moving closer to him. Then kissed his lips softly.

Castle kissed her too and slid his fingers along her athletic body. He noticed how his caress gave Kate goose bumps. She was turned on and he will be soon. That was easy.

'Mmmmh...' he moved his lips a little and talked 'There is something I can't forgive you...'

Kate opened her eyes and waited him to speak.

'So many years together... and you never had told me something dirty/filthy/sexy in Russian!' he whispered funny.

'Hey! I was a serious student! I didn't learn dirty/filthy anything!'

He kept his gaze with a smile that could break down walls. She looked at the ceiling and then smiled too. Kate turn from shy to sensual in a second. She let the words run from her mouth with stweetness and easily.

'VY UDIVITEL'NYY CHELOVEK' she said caressing his hair.

Castle did not understand a word but he was enchanted. She moved closer and he could felt her breath in his ear when she whispered:

'YA LYUBLYU TEBYA VSEM SVOIM SERDTSEM'

She moved again and now their lips were almost touching.

'VSEGDA' she finally said.

And their mouths joined in a sensual kiss which became lascivious and passionate. And Kate did not stop until she could feel Castle saying 'hello' with certain part of his body.

'I love that tongue that God has given you ... in every double meaning possible._'_ he said breathless.

'SNYAT' SHTANY!'

The writer understood nothing, but all were clear when Kate grabbed his boxers and left him naked again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Here is the translation of Russian phrases:**

**VY UDIVITEL'NYY CHELOVEK = You are an amazing man.**

**YA LYUBLYU TEBYA VSEM SVOIM SERDTSEM = I love you with all my heart.**

**VSEGDA = Always**

**SNYAT' SHTANY! = Pants off!**

**I hope you have enjoyed it!**

**I'll apreciate reviews and comments!**

**I will continue as soon as possible...**


	3. Amazing Man

"Kate, are you OK?" Castle asked quietly -again- that morning.

Detective Beckett stopped writing the report -again-. She smiled softly an looked at the writer. He was sat in the old armchair near her desktop, with his body leaning forward and looking worried.

"I'm fiiiine, Castle." she answered patiently.

He leaned back still worried. Several weeks ago Beckett had sneaked into a criminal organization and had been discovered and tortured. She escaped miraculously. In Castle's mind that day was as fresh as it was yesterday.

And today his memories had been refreshed. Narcotic cops had catched part of the money laundering group, all thanks to the tracks Beckket had told them.

During the morning Kate had been cooperating with them, as witness, and she had been remembering all her personal hell too. She had come from the narcotic floor one hour ago and had not said a word since then. He was worried about her.

"Don't look at me with those puppy eyes, Castle. I'm going to get depressed." she told him.

He opened his eyes. She had noticed his feelings.

"Who, me?" he said surprised.

"Yes" She smiled a him and shook her head.

The elevator made a 'DING' and opened its doors. The forensic doctor Lanie Parish come in.

Beckett, working hard, did not notice her. Castle raise her hand and Lanie stared at him while she walked towards Beckett desktop.

"Good Morning, Caskett." She said.

Castle smiled like a fool and Beckett rise her eyes surprised.

"Lanie, what brings you here?" the detective asked.

"Have you bring us a wedding present? Brain in formol or something?" the writer said looking behind her like a kid.

Both girls gave him a 'killer look'.

"What? It is in the wedding list, isn't it?" he said.

Lanie start to speak about more serious themes:

"I had to bring some evidences to narcotic guys so I have come to say hello and... to get a coffee from your amazing expresso machine" she said looking to Castle with her eyes wide open. The writer rose his eyebrown.

Beckett ordered a pile of papers and sighed, there was a lot of work waiting for her.

"I'd love to join you, Lanie, but I have to write dozen of reports today and... I think Castle is boring... you can take him out." said making a gesture with her hand.

"Ou... 'take him out'? I'm not an puppy, Beckett but... Ok. I like to push the buttons and heard the beeps and noises" he finally said raising from his armchair.

* * *

"The trick to make a really good coffe is... press the 'double expresso' three times when nobody is watching... and wait until the big BEEP" Caslte explained joking.

Lanie, ignoring his nosenses, take his arm and led him to a corner, in front of the drinks machine.

"What?" he asked astonished.

She glanced towards Beckett, who was still working. Then Lanie opended her briefcase and picked a piece of paper in a clear plastic cover.

"Listen, Castle. The CSU guys had found _this._"

The writer watched it curiously. It looked like a letter, writen only in one side. He was unable to read it because Lanie was keeping it upside down, but he was able to see it was hand-writting.

"It is a letter... from Kate... to YOU" she explained very serious.

"A letter? For me? How...?"

"It is a goodbye note. She wrote it... the day she was kidnapped." She left the letter on the table.

Castle frowned and stared at the piece of paper inside the plastic cover. He moved his big hand slowly and touched it with the tips of his fingers.

"Listen. It's a evidence so tecnically I cannot give it to you. But you can read it while I drink my coffe... in that table over there. Right?"

He nodded and the forensic moved to the other table.

Castle did not move, he reamined silent for a seconds while his heart stated accelerating. The beeps of the machine and the smell of coffee invaded the restroom. Then the writer flipped the plastic folder and looked the familiar handwriting.

He read it slowly and, as he did so, his eyes turned wet. Lanie watched him in the distance without a word.

Castle tought that, in a parallel world, in which everything had ended badly, this letter had been his last contact with Kate. He thanked God because it was not in his world. Kate was sitting there, doing paperwork, but somewhere, could be a paralell Castle with no Kate anymore. He was a lucky guy.

The writer took a deep breath, smiled, blinked and his wet eyes let out a tear. He gave back the letter to Lanie, with a weak "thanks", and left the room briskly.

* * *

Beckett was sorting files in a folder when noticed a fast movement and a shadow in front of her. She ignored it but suddenly she heard noises and her desktop was shaken.

"Castle! What the hell are you doing!?" Kate yelled looking up.

The writer had climbed on the table, and he was... exultant.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett!" He shouted loudly. Then he wait until every one, including Beckett, paid attention to him.

Every cop in the homicides floor stopped working, even a suspect than was leaving the interrogation room escorted by two agents stopped and stare the scene. Capitain Gates get out her office, taking out her glasses. She did not believe what was seeing.

"...Castle..." Kate whispered him while she gave him 'the look'. The look-look. But he ignored it.

"I start again! Katherine Houghton Beckett! You are my live! I love you! And you should tell me that you love me too more often!"

Beckett hold a folder in her hands, and she would like to use it for cover her face and disappear.

"I invited you to get up here with me to say it!" he asked, and then he looked into the audience, waiting for a reaction in his favor. But everybody was paralized, including Beckett.

"Oh, come on, detective! Do it! Now! Or he will never get down!" Capitain Gates said, hoping to return to normality as soon as possible.

Beckett unbelieving looked towards Gates, and then towards Ryan and Esposito that were smiling like fools. She could see Lanie in the distance too. And then she stopped looking. She was already embarrassment enough.

Castle offered his hand for helping her and look into his eyes. Kate noticed his wet blue eyes and then she wondered what the hell had happened in the coffee room.

"Ok. Let's finish with this... quickie..." she said in a low voice.

Kate get up, put one foot on her desk, hold his hand and Castle pulled her. Now they were standing on the table, 35 inches above floor level. A mini stage in the 12th precinct.

"...Everybody is watching us..." she said tense as a broomstick.

"I know. We are the main characters and they are extras." he said hugging her.

She smiled his joke, relaxed and stared his eyes. Those cheerful blue eyes she can't stop looking at.

"I love you, Richard Alexander... blah blah blah... Castle" she whispered reluctantly.

"Mmmm. No." he shake his head. "Aloud." asked her.

"Hem!... I ... I LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

"Mmmm. It sounded like a military command, Kate. More feeling!" he corrected her, and then he wishpered "Wow. I talk like my mother."

"Come on! You can do it better, Beckett!" Esposito yelled.

Eveybody in the precinct, except Gates, shouted to encourage her. Kate laughed and calmed. Castle hugged her closer to him. She passed her hands behind his neck and caressed his nape. After a few seconds in that position, she said:

"I love you... I really love you, babe." and then they melted in a sweet kiss.

Castle, keeping his lips with hers, showed his thumb up. Everybody in the precinct acclaim the scene. Including Gates.

* * *

**Ok, this is the final scene y want to share with the fanfom. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
